Baby Daddy
by SavinGrace
Summary: Penelope gets a surprise after having a one-night stand.


**A/N: It's been a very long time since I've written anything. Not sure what happened to my muse. This one has been floating around in my head, so I thought that I'd test the waters and see if there was any interest.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Criminal Minds or Hawaii 5-0. It all belongs to other such lucky people with far more wealth and imagination than I could ever hope to have.**_

Penelope picked up the little stick with trembling hands and muttered a quick prayer; finally unable to delay any longer she looked at the little screen and felt her stomach drop. "Well crap," she groaned as she sat heavily on the closed toilet.

Penelope tossed the little stick in the wastebasket then stood in front of the mirror. She took a deep breath and shook her head, "Well, you've really made a mess of things this time, Garcia."

Not quite an hour later Penelope was still in shock as she walked through the bullpen to her lair. Derek stepped out of the cubicle that he shared with Reid to greet her, "Good Morning, Goddess."

"Mmmm, morning," she replied absently as continued towards her lair leaving a bewildered Derek to stare after her.

After a moment rubbed his head anxiously and headed towards the kitchenette to grab a cup of coffee for his baby girl. Something had to be bothering her for her to completely disregard their morning ritual and he wanted to know what it was. He fixed her coffee just the way she liked it and headed towards her office where he knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in," came the muffled reply.

Derek pushed open the door with a smile, "Let's try this again shall we goddess? I come bearing gifts…"

The words had barely left his mouth when Penelope turned an interesting shade of green and pushed past him in a mad dash for the ladies room. Derek sat the coffee on the filing cabinet nearest the door and ran after her. He came to a stop outside the ladies room door where he could hear her retching violently. He hesitated only for a moment before knocking on the door – when he received no reply he pushed open the door and called her name.

He stopped at the sink long enough to wet a paper towel then he headed towards the last stall where he found her hunched miserably over the toilet. He dropped one hand gently on her shoulder, "You alright princess?"

Penelope flushed the toilet then shook her head, "Not really, no."

"Wanna talk about it," he offered as he wiped her face with the cool cloth.

"Not really," she replied softly.

Derek lifted her chin so that she had no choice but to meet his eyes, "C'mon angel, talk to me."

Penelope sighed softly as she pushed past him and walked towards the sink to rinse her mouth. Finally she met his worried eyes in the mirror as she stood back up. "I don't know what to do, Derek."

He nodded and stepped forward to wrap his arms around her, "I can't help you honey, if you won't talk to me."

Penelope turned in his arms to bury her face in the crook of his neck, "I'm pregnant."

Derek's hands stilled on her back, "Does Kevin know?"

Penelope let out a small sob, "Kevin and I broke up a while ago."

"I'm sorry, baby."

Penelope swallowed hard, "It doesn't matter; he's not the father."

"What are you talking about baby girl? Who is the father?"

Penelope sighed, "It doesn't matter. He's not a part of my life."

Derek took a step back and looked into her face, "So what you're not going to tell him that he's going to be a father?"

"Trust me, D. he doesn't want to know."

"How do you know that, Penelope?" He dropped his arms, "I can't believe that you would deny your child the right to know his father."

"Derek…"

He shook his head, "No, Penelope. You're my best friend and I love you, but I can't do this right now."

Penelope sighed as she watched him walk away, she dropped her hands to her stomach, "I'm sorry little one, but your mama is just screwing everything up today."

PG PG PG PG PG PG PG PG PG PG PG PG

_*****Six Weeks Earlier*****_

Penelope let out a yawn as she watched her friends on the dance floor. A glance at her watch showed that it was only nine o'clock but her body was still on East Coast Time, so it felt like midnight to her. She'd decided that she was going to call it a night when _he_ came to a stop next to her. He was tall, dark, gorgeous and smiling at her… Penelope turned to look behind her, but there was no one there. He grinned and took a step closer to her.

"I can't believe it. You don't remember me, do you Penelope?"

Penelope's eyes widened with shock, "Steve? Steve McGarrett is that you?"

He let out a laugh, "In the flesh. What are you doing on the West Coast? Last I heard you were working for the Feds in Quantico."

Penelope gave a small smile and a shrug, "I was supposed to be here on vacation with my boyfriend. We broke-up but I decided to come anyway and see some of my old friends." She looked over at him, "I didn't figure on seeing you, McGarrett. Last I heard you were heading up the Governor's Task Force in Hawaii."

He grinned, "Yeah, it's Mary's birthday, so I decided to come visit her."

Penelope looked over his shoulder, "Mary's here? I haven't seen her in years. How is she?"

Steve laughed softly, "She's fine. She dumped me a bit ago for some guy. I was just headed back to the hotel when I spotted you."

"Actually I was just headed back to my hotel when you stopped. I am so tired, I just can't get adjusted to this time."

"It takes more than a couple of days," Steve agreed, "Can I take you back to your hotel?"

"Sure, I'm staying at the Ramada, let me just say goodbye to my friends."

A few minutes later they were on their way, after Steve had informed Penelope that he too was staying at the Ramada. They'd gone back to his room to relax, have a few drinks and catch up. The combination of alcohol and exhaustion loosened Penelope's tongue and she admitted that she'd long had a crush on Steve.

Steve grinned at her words and set his glass on the table before leaning in to capture her mouth in a hungry kiss. His lips brushed hers and Penelope whimpered, Steve took full advantage of her parted lips to slip his tongue inside her mouth. Penelope lifted her hands to grip the nape of his neck as he made love to her mouth. She was on fire she was going to explode she just knew it. Her whole body absolutely throbbed with need and she found herself pressing closer to him in desperation.

Steve broke the kiss and panted softly, "You're driving me out of my head." Her lips were swollen from his kiss and he muttered, "Fuck it. Spend the night with me?"

Unable to deny the need that burned wildly between them she nodded wordlessly. Steve growled wordless as he claimed her lips again in a hungry kiss as he ran his hands along her lush curves.

Penelope pulled at his shirt desperate for contact with his flesh. Steve tore his mouth away and groaned, "Pen."

She looked up at him and smiled when she saw the lust and need for her glowing in his hazel eyes. He really wanted her and that knowledge sent liquid fire racing through her veins.

He pulled back to whip his shirt over his head then again closed the distance between them. He reached for the buttons on her blouse undoing them one at a time until they were both mindless with need. He bent his head to nibble along her shoulder and the column of her throat. His gently scraping teeth were making her weak in the knees and she caught his head and whimpered his name.

He pulled off her blouse and made quick work of her bra before he cupped both of her breasts in his warm hands. She was certain that she was going to melt if she got any hotter, she just wasn't sure how much pleasure she could stand. He brushed her already hardened nipples with his thumbs and she gripped his shoulders as the pleasure shot through her body. He kissed her briefly, hotly sweeping his tongue inside her mouth demanding her response.

He lifted his head and looked down at her, "Naked. I need you naked."

Unable to form a verbal response Penelope dropped her hands to the button of her skirt. They broke apart long enough for them to strip out of their remaining clothing. Then Steve drew her nude form to him and spun them so that he could ease her back on the bed. He followed her down his hard body resting between her thighs.

He cupped her breasts once more, "Lord, but you tempt me, Pen. I need to taste your sweetness."

Penelope was certain that she had died and gone to heaven at the first feel of his mouth pulling on one of her nipples. She cried out and tugged at his hair, which succeeded only in moving his mouth to her other breast. She felt his hand sliding along her thigh until he pressed his fingers at her dripping entrance.

"Fuck Pen, you're so hot and wet for me." He slipped his fingers inside her and she arched her back and hissed in pleasure. Steve grinned, "Soon sweetheart, soon. First I have to know if all of you tastes as sweet."

"Steve," she cried out.

He loved the sound of his name on her lips as he kissed his way down her stomach and still lower. His broad shoulders spread her thighs wide apart and he lowered his head to nuzzle her thatch of blonde curls before burying his tongue deep inside her. Her body shook with need and Steve lifted himself off of her long enough to sheath his cock in a condom then he moved to settle himself once more between her thighs.

The thick head pressed against her opening before he thrust hips and buried himself fully inside of her. She whimpered once softly and he met her eyes, "Okay," he asked.

She nodded and lifted her hips restlessly. He moved his hips thrusting deep inside her, stretching her. She arched her back and quickly found herself moving in rhythm with his thrusts. Above her Steve groaned her name and lowered his head to capture her nipples with his mouth – drawing first one then the other into his mouth until he felt her chamber rippling around him. Then he found her mouth once more with his as he pounded into her harder until with a joint cry they went over together.

The sunlight filtering through the window hit Penelope face drawing her awake, she blinked her blurry eyes and groaned softly at the marching band playing in her head. She slowly rolled over to find herself alone in bed. She sighed and pushed herself into a sitting position, her whole body ached from the vigorous lovemaking the night before. She slowly stood, grabbed her clothes and dressed before leaving the room.

Penelope had returned to her own room and taken a shower then packed her bag. She made her way down to the front desk for check-out then caught a cab to the airport. She was on her flight back home before she let the tears fall. She'd been a fool to sleep with Steve McGarrett. He was a player and always would be.


End file.
